A Dramione Fanfiction To Learn To Love
by 1.x.xMaddix.x.1
Summary: When Draco starts to help Hermione when she may or may not need it she starts to wonder why and then the truth comes out about his kindness and why he has been so interested in her. She liked the attention but when she realizes why he's doing it will she like him? What will happen? -Rated M for language and sexual "scenes"- Incomplete


**A/N- I don't own anything, Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling!**

**Dramione**

**To Learn To Love**

**(Chapter 1)**

Hermione had just got onto platform 9 ¾ and was planning on getting one of the good compartments. Every compartment was different according to size, view and everything like that. It was one of the many things that Hermione had read in Hogwarts: a history and of course no one else had agreed with her when she had told them about it because hardly anyone had actually read that far into the book.

After searching for a while the brown haired girl finally found her best friend. Harry Potter. The raven haired boy was walking towards her when she attacked him in a hug. "Whoa," Harry said laughing from her sudden show of affection. The trust was, he liked her and has always wanted to ask her to Hogsmead but they were friends, therefore couldn't.

"Come on Harry! I want to get one of the good compartments!" Hermione sighed, dragging her best friend down the train and looking at every compartment number that had the digit _5 _in it and looking to see if any were free, _'Of course,' _the girl thought, _'I was stupid to think they wouldn't be, they're all full!'_ She was brought from her thoughts by a boy shouting for her to walk over to where he was. Without complaining or arguing Hermione walked over to the boy and smiled. "What is it Harry?" The smile wasn't a real smile but an impatient and one that told him to _hurry up_.

Harry, (the boy), motioned for Hermione to walk into a compartment and sighed. "See, I told you they were all the same."

The chocolate brown eyed girl nodded disappointedly as she read the number on the front of the compartment door _632_. "I know, where are Ginny and Ron anyway?" She sat down, getting over the fact that she wasn't in one of the compartments she wanted to be in and sending her full attention to Harry.

"Oh they're probably looking for us now, Ginny will be anyway." Harry shrugged, giving whoever wasn't Hermione the impression he wasn't really bothered of the whereabouts of Ginny Weasley, of course that was a lie and Hermione took that moment they were alone to confront him about his feelings for the girl. "Pssh, whaaaaa-" He said in an unconvincing voice after being accused of liking his best friend's sister. _'Yes, she's pretty but I like Hermione. If only I could tell her, which I can't. Maybe if I pretend to like Ginny so no one knows I like Hermione? Perfect!' _He thought.

The brunette rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "I'm not lying! Really! We're not even friends, I mean she's Ron's sister… that's just-" He sighed in defeat, you couldn't get nothing past Hermione unless you tried and to be honest trying was the last thing on his mind.

Instead of saying _"I knew it," "It's so obvious," _or _"I'm not the only one who knew," _like Harry had expected Hermione said something totally different. "Well I know that she likes you too, maybe you should try doing something about it instead of just sitting around and waiting… I love you, that's all you have to say and she'll be yours."

A wave of confusion flooded Harry's mind as he noticed how nice and sweet those three words felt coming from Hermione's mouth, the three words he was expected to say to Ginny. "I love you," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled and nodded quickly. "Exactly, that's it." Just at that moment two people appeared in the door way. One of them happened to be Ginny and the other, Ron. "I love you, that's-"

A, currently crushing on Hermione, Ron barged into the door and shouted at the top of his voice. "HERMIONE! HARRY!"

They both looked up and saw only the male Weasley, the female nowhere to be seen. "What? Ron, I swear it's nothing… we weren't saying it to each other I promise." It was no use, Ron had gotten angrier than imaginable and before anyone knew it his hand had connected with Harry's face. Both the boy began throwing punches at each other until Hermione screamed at them to stop, neither listened to her words so she tried to pull them apart. Harry was now on the floor and Ron on top of him, punching him nonstop in the face. "Get off of him!" Hermione screamed, pulling on Ron's arm and shoulder, trying to force him off of the unconscious raven-haired boy that lay on the floor. "What is wrong with you, Ronald?" There was still anger inside of the boy and he hadn't let it all out, without thinking his hand wasn't connecting with Harry anymore but decided to hit the poor girl instead, she stood there in shock for a while until running out of the compartment, down the hall and to anyone who could help her.

After not seeing anyone down the train but only in the compartments she just started to shout. "HELP, PLEASE HELP ME! I don't know what to do," she mumbled the last words to herself and looked around.

Everyone seemed to be ignoring her shouts and didn't come out of their rooms to investigate or help, it was as if a silencing charm had been cast on her and no one could hear or find her. "Please, I need help…" She brought her hand up to her face and felt blood on her cheek. _'How can I be bleeding? He only hit me… maybe he scratched me, I didn't feel it though,' _the girl thought.

"Granger?" Someone said from behind the sobbing girl.

"Please," Hermione whispered, turning around and looking up at the blonde boy. It might not have been the person she wanted, or would ever want for that matter, but he was someone who was there and was actually listening unlike most people in the train. "You have to help me… I'm begging you, Malfoy. It's really important and I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't-"

Draco interrupted her before she had time to finish. "What's that?" He asked, rudely pointing to the red mark that sat on her right cheek and the small droplets of blood coming from a scratch just to the side of it.

Tears began to come to Hermione's eyes again. "It's nothing… someone hit me and that's it, I just need someone to help me get Ron off of Harry and to stop them fighting." The next action was made without a thought and was regretted straight after she had done it; Hermione Granger took the hand of Draco Malfoy and led him to the compartment number _632_. "I don't want you to be mean or insult us or anything, please just get him off of Harry, okay?"

The blonde boy nodded and entered the compartment; his eyes had to adjust to the scene that was in front of him. If ever there was a fight it was clear that Harry would have won if it was Ron against him but this was different in every way. The boy who was thought to win wasn't unconscious but was on the floor, his eyes open and trying to fight off a still very angry Ron. The ginger was punching the other boy and didn't look like he planned on stopping any time soon.

Hermione brought Malfoy from the scene he was watching by telling him, well more begging him, to stop the two from fighting.

"Don't tell me what to do, mudblood. The only reason I came here was to watch the fight," he smirked and it was then Hermione laughed at herself on the inside. She thought that maybe he would help but was obviously wrong by the reaction she got when trying to beg him to do what he went there to do.

Ron suddenly noticed the two in the doorway and stood up quickly. "What are you doing here?" He said to mostly the brunette and that was a little confusing seeing as she was with Malfoy and he hadn't seemed to notice. "I thought you left…"

The poor girl nodded and looked at Harry who was now definitely unconscious, without another word Ron went over to Hermione and began shouting in her face, the only person listening to his shouts was him himself because Hermione had stopped and was crying silently while Draco made Harry conscious again. Harry thanked quickly only to get another punch in the face from the person who had been punching him not too long ago.

"RONALD, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Hermione burst out, pushing the Weasley to the side and going to attend to the cuts and bruises on Harry's battered face. "I wasn't even saying it to him and you go and punch him… I can't believe you! And on the first day back too!" She was totally ashamed and as soon as the words came out of her mouth another hit came to her face, this one was harder than before and hit the same cheek, making it very painful. "Ron, please. I didn't know you were like this, why are you hurting everyone?" It was shocking and no one thought this would happen… ever. Ronald Weasley hitting girls?

The blonde was still there and had just watched Ron punch Hermione, even though sometimes Draco had been so close to wanting to punch the girl himself he had never come to doing it. No man in the right mind would ever hit a girl anyway and there was no reason to hit Hermione.

Finally after thinking about all of the wrong things Ron had just done Draco's head snapped back into reality to find the boy who was meant to be Hermione's best friend shouting at her once again. Being in his thoughts he only heard the last few words that included _mudblood_. It was a strange feeling that came over Draco as the word was said; it was as if it wasn't okay to call the poor shocked and stunning girl that unless it was him himself. Only he could call her a mudblood, no one else!

As if just in time, Draco pinned Ron up to the wall and held him there. Hermione was about to be hit again until the boy was taken away by who could now be classed as a hero. "What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked before Draco could say anything, he wasn't sure how to answer that himself. If he beat Ron up he was no better than Ron himself but if he left him he would get away with hurting Hermione and hitting her like he did.

"As much as I hate the mudblood I know that she's a girl and even I wouldn't hit one! People like you need to be put somewhere like Azkaban!" He shouted into Ron's face. Draco had never hit a girl and that was the truth, there was only one thing stopping him from beating the living day light out of Ron and that was weirdly enough Hermione's presence. Of course he still hated her and wouldn't care in any other situation but that day must have been a long one for her considering Ron had basically beat up her best friend and not failed to bruise her too. "I don't care where you go Weaselbee, just get out of here and don't bother me or your so call _friends _ever again!"

With that Draco let go of Ron and watched him run out of the room. It wasn't the first time he had scared the boy and he had ran from a possible punching but most of the other times Draco caught the ginger and didn't care who saw him beat the boy up… other times it wasn't even the blonde who beat him up but someone else he messed with and Draco happened to be there watching with other people who gathered to see the fight. It was only when someone sensible, (like Hermione for example), came along and told the professors about it that the fight would stop. Everyone would run away, even the people who were involved in the fight.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, still sobbing and trying to fix some of Harry's cuts with a simple spell.

"Don't mention it… and I mean it, don't mention this to anyone." Draco said in a threatening voice and left.

After the train had arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry walked together to the Great Hall, (by then Hermione had fixed all of the cuts and bruises). Only a few cuts remained on Harry's face but that was good considering what he looked like before he was healed. It was a request of the boy's not to tell anyone about the fight as he didn't want his best friend, no ex-best friend, to get into trouble even if he did hate him for what he did.

There was no way that either one of the two that were hit by Ron would forgive him but they would stay friends, maybe include the other girl (Ginny) to be in their golden trio. She would love hanging around with Harry…

"What happened?" Ginny gasped as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table along with Hermione, both had a cut or a few cuts on their face and didn't look like they wanted to talk about it. "Who did that? Are you okay?" What seemed like the whole table turned and faced the two who had just sat down opposite Ginny. "So…" She said impatiently.

Looking around, Hermione noticed Ron looking at her. She felt hot tears burn her eyes and blur her vision, she quickly blinked them away and answered the now very impatient girl, more answer to the table but she said it to Ginny anyway. "I don't know where you were but when Ronald got to the compartment we were just talking and then all of a sudden these birds came into where we were and started to attack us," she said a little bored with the story. "Nothing else happened." Everyone looked to the raven haired boy to see if it was true and he nodded, going back to his food.

After looking at Hermione and Harry everyone's gaze turned to Ron and he just sat there. They searched his face for any cuts or scratches but found none. "What happened to you then Ron? Did you get out?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

The Weasley nodded to his sister. "Yeah, I went to get help and to find whoever wanted the birds while those two tried to get them away… would have stayed to help but there wasn't any point because the birds weren't staying for long anyway. I was away when the train stopped, that's why I was here earlier anyway." Everyone was convinced and got bored so they went to their own conversations whereas Ginny wasn't tricked so easily. Yes, it didn't seem thought of just then because he didn't stop but the story was almost too rehearsed.

"So that's true then is it?" The three of them nodded at Ginny's question.

Hermione laughed slightly and started to eat. "Honestly Ginny, that's it I promise you."

'_Of course that isn't it, what do they think I am stupid? Oh well Hermione's my best friend, well she's gone down to friend with me at the moment but still she'll tell me what really happened I know she will. No doubt Ron tried to beat Harry up because of what was said in there, I was close to hitting Hermione to be honest. I love Harry and Ron loved Hermione, why do they have to be together when it could all be simple!' _The ginger girl thought.

The Great Hall was filled with its normal conversation for the rest of dinner, some about people's summers and some just small talk about other things going on. Hermione pretty much stayed to herself thinking about how grateful she was to her life time enemy for helping her. It wasn't just any person coming and breaking up a fight but someone coming and saving her from getting hit and you could probably say saving her from everything. As soon as she took his hand it was like she forgot about what she was asking him to do, only for a moment though, nothing more.

"Coming 'Mione?" Ron asked Hermione from over the table.

With the words coming from his mouth the brunette just snapped and stood too, getting into his face and talking in a very powerful whisper. "You can't act like we're friends, you know that right? I only said that little story to cover up what you did and that's all that it is! You are not forgiven and won't be for that matter!" Most of the hall had stopped to watch the little argument that was going on but couldn't hear a word of it, Hermione made sure only Ron could hear what she was saying. "I will never forgive you and you should be grateful I'm even talking to you right now!" After making only herself and him being able to hear she said a few words to let the others what was going on. "Now don't EVER speak to me again, okay! I hate you and will never ever forgive you for what you have done, I won't tell anyone about it but it will never go away, I will never be your friend!" After shouting those last few sentences Hermione made her way to potions, (her first class of the year), and was quite early. To her surprise she was the first person there and was going to have to wait a while for the class to begin.

After reading for five minutes the girl heard a voice and could feel someone close to her. "Some show you put on out there… never thought you'd shout at Weaselbee like that."

It was a mystery who person was until the word _Weaselbee_ was said. "Shut up Malfoy, don't you have Parkinson somewhere waiting for you to shag her?" The blonde boy laughed mockingly at her words. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Neither of them wanted to talk to each other really but Draco wanted to carry on the conversation because he was bored and there was no one else in the classroom, he still hated her but was going to try to be nice. Not because he wanted to but for reasons that were unknown to everyone except him and the Dark Lord. _'If I'm going to get Granger to like me then I need to keep helping her and talking to her, can't be that hard anyway… I mean she made it easy on the train now I just need her to keep messing up so I can help/save her.' _He thought.

"Did you hear the news then Granger?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face.

Hermione looked up a little interested, there was half of the speech she had missed and maybe Draco was going to tell her about it, she shook her head and waited for the answer. "No, what is it?" She said rather quickly.

The boy smirked his all so familiar smirk once more before saying something that shocked Hermione. "Me and you are married," he whispered into the girl's ear and his warm breath tickled the inside of her ear, she giggled slightly but suddenly stopped and turned serious, pushing him away and saying he was lying. "I was lying but it looks like you want to marry me for a moment there, mudblood… don't let people think you like me," he winked.

"You wish I liked you, and for your information I do not and never will like you anyway!" They were sitting together at the back and the class was starting to fill with people. No one noticed that either of them was there at the back, not even Harry when he entered the classroom, (as they were in the dark in the corner). When Professor Snape came into the class he started the lesson immediately and told everyone to just read their potions book.

Hermione felt the same warm breath tickle her ear again as someone whispered, "Boring," into her ear and touched her leg lightly with their hand. The girl had never been so noticed by a boy but this wasn't right, it was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! "I think we should do something fun, don't you?" He asked, still whispering into her ear.

Quickly the brunette removed his hand that was still gently resting on her leg and hit it lightly. "Go away Malfoy, I don't like you and you don't like me so stop acting like we're friends, okay?" She pushed his head away from hers and moved uncomfortably in her chair.

"Is something wrong at the back, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked.

Both shook their head and Draco went back to writing down notes, noticing that his job was done. He had annoyed the girl so much she was uncomfortable and there was no doubt didn't want to be near him, of course he wouldn't leave her alone though.

After a few more attempts at getting the girl to say something and failing Malfoy decided to give up and he stood from his seat silently, grabbing his bag and moving to another seat. It was strange how when he had gone Hermione missed his presence but she wasn't going to let him ruin her working so she carried on writing things down.

**A/N- Okay so I don't know whether to continue or not so please review and tell me what you think, if there are some things you don't get then don't worry I'll clear stuff like that in the next one, just tell me what it is!**


End file.
